


No One Cares About Me Anymore

by lattedi



Series: tommy-centric angst [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BIG ONES, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, how did i do this so fast, this is based on tommy's recent stream, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: "Dream, no one's here."There was another moment of quiet, the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees. "I don't know why," Dream said, turning away from Tommy."I guess I'm most surprised Tubbo's not here, 'cause..." Dream trailed off, as though he couldn't find a reason within him as to why Tubbowouldshow up."Tubbo... Tubbo skived my party," Tommy said defeatedly. He understood why. Tubbo wouldn't want to see him, of all people.He looked at Dream angrily. "Why is no one here? They promised they'd be here, Dream! Dream- they said- theypromised!"-----Or, Tommy's recent livestream but angstier.I think at this point it's obvious there are spoilers
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Tubbo (mentioned)
Series: tommy-centric angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071602
Comments: 14
Kudos: 331





	No One Cares About Me Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> My first and last Dream SMP writing guys lets go
> 
> Spoilers ahead. Y e a h
> 
> wattpad version [here](https://www.wattpad.com/1000181630-dream-smp-oneshots-no-one-cares-about-me-anymore)

"Does it taste nice?" Tommy asked quietly. He looked around him at the silent island, then looked back at the man in front of him.

"Yeah! Go ahead and have a piece." Dream gave him a grin, but Tommy knew it was fake. "It's good." He stared at the cake, but his mind was elsewhere. "Take a slice."

Tommy turned away bitterly and muttered, "I've lost my appetite." 

There was a slight pause. The silence seemed louder in that moment, the water softly lapping against the sand. 

"Alri-"

Tommy whipped his head up, looking towards Dream sadly. "Dream, no one's here."

There was another moment of quiet, the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees. "I don't know why," Dream said, turning away from Tommy. Tommy's brain spun, and he wondered briefly if Dream had taken the books from everyone's chests, and that was why no one was here.

_Dream wouldn't do that,_ his brain said.

Tommy knew that he would.

"I guess I'm most surprised Tubbo's not here, 'cause..." Dream trailed off, as though he couldn't find a reason within him as to why Tubbo _would_ show up.

"Tubbo... Tubbo skived my party," Tommy said defeatedly. He understood why. Tubbo wouldn't want to see him, of all people.

He looked at Dream angrily. "Why is no one here? They promised they'd be here, Dream! Dream- they said- they _promised!"_ His throat burned, and he knew he was yelling at this point, but he didn't care. "This was my party, they were all- everyone knows, Wilbur told Tubbo, he told him in person! Did you- did you see?" He reached Dream in one swift motion and shook his shoulders desperately. He only wanted to know _why,_ why no one had shown up.

"Yeah, no, I was there when he told him," Dream said quietly, casually, _carelessly,_ even. He wriggled out of Tommy's grip. "I mean, most of the people, he left- he left books for, in chests in their house, but I don't think they could have missed it, but maybe, I guess." He thought that maybe Wilbur hadn't left them the invitations, either out of anger or because he forgot, and he immediately regretted thinking such a thing. Wilbur loved Tommy; why would he cause him more pain? 

Tommy stood in sad silence, his features resting in a devastated glare.

"They might've. But- Tubbo, I saw him tell him, but..." Dream looked at him. "Everyone else, I mean... yeah, I know... I know right now, I'm pretty sure Philza and Ranboo are both invited." 

Tommy turned away with a quiet sigh as Dream continued talking. "I don't think Lazar was, but..."

They stood silently again, listening to the sounds of nature around them.

"And it's just-" Tommy cut himself off. "You're the only-" His eyes stung, and he choked back a sob. "It's just you."

Dream looked at the sand uncomfortably and said, "I mean, I was- I was late, but-"

"And you were _late,"_ Tommy said disappointedly.

"Well, I tried to get here on time, but I was just running a little late," Dream said, and Tommy heard a hint of anxiousness thrown into his tone. "A little off-schedule."

Yet another moment of silence ensued, and Dream said hurriedly, "I figu- I mean, I figured you'd care the least if I wasn't here, so I didn't mind being a little late because everyone else would be here, but..." 

"Tubbo," Tommy murmured sadly. Oh, how he missed Tubbo. More than anything he missed him. He wanted to see his best friend again, go back to when they sat on the grass and looked at bees happily, even though he knew that time was long gone.

"No one cares about me anymore," Tommy realized aloud. And as he said it, he realized the crushing weight of the words. No one wanted to come see him because he no longer mattered to them.

"That's not true-" Dream started, but Tommy cut him off.

"No one cares about me," he repeated. 

"Tommy..." His voice was laced with that stupid sympathetic tone that people took on, but Tommy didn't want it. He didn't want sympathy.

He threw the cake to the ground. "No one- no one _cares_ about me."

"Nonono-" Dream groaned, and that only made Tommy feel worse. He began walking away from his stupid beach party, the stupid thing he had worked so hard on that had ended up in more misery. He heard Dream start to follow him.

"No one _cares about me,_ do they? No one showed up to my party, and I- and it's the one thing, the _one thing_ that they had to do for me, after exiling me and fucking me over, and _not one of them_ came with me." He turned around and tugged his hair from the sides of his head, and a single tear spilled. 

"None of them care about me anymore," he said again. "Because I'm not in L'manberg anymore." He scoffed quietly. Stupid fucking L'manberg. Who cares if he was there or not? "Because I'm not with- because I'm not Vice President anymore."

The word that he had cut off hung in the air. They both knew that he was about to say "because I'm not with Tubbo".

"I've seen The Joker, Dream. I understand how society works," he said angrily.

Dream sighed quietly.

"I've seen the Joker, you know," Tommy said, in a desperate attempt to lighten his own mood. He knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. 

"I actually haven't seen The Joker, so you'll have to explain society to me, I don't know." 

Well, there went Tommy's shot. He would have to realize exactly how everyone felt about him now that he had been exiled all over again. He didn't want to face it fully yet.

"Well... have you noticed how... now I've got no power anymore, everyone has fucking left me?" He said it casually, but his expression twisted into a glower. "Everyone's left me, I'm just- everyone's fucking- they don't care," Tommy said simply.

Dream turned around and killed the groaning zombie that had been behind him. He turned back around, and Tommy saw that he was holding his best pickaxe. He quickly put it away and brought out his sword, but not before Tommy had seen it.

"Gimme your pickaxe, please," he said. Dream put on a fake expression of surprise, but Tommy saw right through it. "I saw it, just then- give me your pickaxe." When Dream wouldn't budge, he threw in a "please, Dream."

There was another _fucking_ moment of silence, which made Tommy realize just how alone he was. 

"Uhhh..." Dream looked up at him, clearly confused." 

"Just for a minute, just for a millisecond." 

Dream handed the pickaxe over, and Tommy went sprinting towards the Nether portal behind him. He called behind him, "Can you get me some logs, please? Can you get me some logs?" 

"I have some on me if you need it," Dream replied. He appeared next to Tommy within the nether a moment later. 

"Yeah, yeah, I do." Tommy paused for a moment, caught between two decisions, and then started running down the pathway. "Fuck this, man."

Dream spluttered quietly behind him. 

"If no one's going to put in any effort to _fucking_ see me, I'm gonna make the effort harder to come and see me, then," Tommy said, his voice full of spite. "Alright?" 

Dream was utterly silent.

"If no one _cares_ anymore..." Tommy's train of thought stopped. He didn't know what to say next, so he started over. "Dream, _no one cares anymore!"_

"Tom-" Dream paused. "Tommy, I'm- I'm sure there's someone-" 

But Tommy's voice was louder. "Other than... you."

Dream's footsteps echoed behind him. "I'm sure there's some reason." 

"Well, no one _came!"_

Dream went quiet again, for just a moment. "Maybe they were- maybe... they're busy, and it wasn't as important, or something. They had something more important... planned."

Dream's words just made the pit of fire in Tommy's stomach flare up more. Heat bubbled at his insides. 

"What could be more-" his voice cracked quietly, and suddenly he was filled with fatigue and sadness more intense than he had ever felt.

"Was there... was there anything on?"

"I- I don't think so-" Dream said nervously. 

In that moment, Tommy made his definite decision and muttered, "Fuck this." He hurled the pickaxe at a few random cobblestone blocks. He didn't care how long the obsidian would take. He didn't care how fucking _insane_ he looked.

If they didn't want to come to see him, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated :) also if you want to follow my twitter its @kinwilbursoot, all of you are very pog i would like to get to know you because you are amazing
> 
> do i care that i've met you or not? no. i already know you're amazing, and that's that, end of discussion.
> 
> anyway bye-
> 
> -J


End file.
